Flexible pouches are currently known and used. Flexible pouches may conveniently store products such as beverages, consumable goods or personal items. Further, flexible pouches are portable and may be easily used with one hand. Flexible pouches may include gussets disposed along the sides to help the pouch expand and hold more. Some currently known flexible pouches are self-standing, meaning the pouches are configured to hold themselves in a generally upright manner.
Flexible pouches in the shape of barrel are also known. Such pouches have an elongated cylindrical body, and may include a tap. Currently such pouches are made such that the elongated body is aligned along a horizontal axis, and the tap is disposed along a bottom edge of the pouch to allow gravity to dispense fluids held within the pouch body. However, it should be appreciated that such a pouch is easy to knock over since it is standing with its length extending vertically. Placing such a pouch along its length will prevent the barrel pouch from being knocked over. However, when placed on its length, the tubular dimension of such a pouch may cause the pouch to roll.
Accordingly, it remains desirable to have a cylindrical pouch configured to remain stable when supported by its length. It is further desirable to have a flexible pouch having an inner surface configured to direct liquid contents towards the tap.